A Runner's Ballet
by Musical Skater
Summary: *Maybe future chapter* "Is being weak something you fear?" Amélie looked at me with a questionable look in her eyes with a perfect eyebrow arched above the other. "Why would that matter to you mon Chéri?" I took a step closer to her, a step deeper into dangerous territory. I looked deep into her molten gold eyes. "Because maybe then it would answer why you've been avoiding me."
1. Chapter 1

**I've written at least five things for this ship in my note archive and I haven't given any of them a second thought and to be honest I don't even know why I'm writing an Author's Note if I don't even know if I'm going to enjoy what I write on this document... But I am anyway. I've written things for ships like Widowtracer before (mainly Chasefield from Life Is Strange) and I'm not quite sure yet if I'm any good at writing for these kind of ships but I wanted to try my hand with this pair. I'm trying to go easy on my self because I haven't written anything major in a while so I'm starting off with an idea I had with the Modern AU with Widowmaker being a bullied ballet dancer and acrobatics who acts cold to those around her so that she won't get hurt by anyone anymore, while Lena is a new track student at the Overwatch Academy who just so happens to run into Amélie in one of her moments of weakness. So here we go! Hopefully it's not terrible. :P**

 _Shit! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Couch isn't gonna like this!_

I yelled at myself mentally as my feet carried me as fast as they possibly could though the vacant allies of Paris France while trying not to slip on any of the puddles around me. To be honest, I didn't quite get the appeal of Paris that most people carried about the area. I mean, it was like any other city: Had it's asshole, had it's crowded parts, and has it's good chaps as well. Not very different then the rest of the world. It might just be that I'm a King's Row alley girl that moved here only for her schooling and not a pair of love birds trying to be in the 'city of love'.

I didn't realize till I heard light cries that I was so lost in my thought that I completely forgot to take my turn toward the school and was now in an alley that I have never been in before. I stopped in my tracks and twisted my body toward where I came till I heard the cries that pulled me out of my thoughts in the first place. It sounded like a girl that was farther down the alley. I turned now so that I was able to looked from where I came from and back toward the cries without hurting my neck. I looked back and forth from the girl and toward the edge of the alley that lead to here. "Fuck it." I started running toward the areas where the cries had echoed from.

 _'I don't quite care anymore if couch gets angry. I'll just tell her I got lost. Can't hold that against a girl that's still new to the area.'_

I slid to a stop when I seen a silhouette of a girl with a white ballet outfit. Her hair was up in a bun and as I walked closer I noticed her hair was as dark as jet black. Or maybe even darker. I stopped when I was close enough to see her shake as she cries into the palms of her hands with her knees against her chest. She had tan skin that was light against the color contrast of her hair but seemed dark against her white ballet outfit. I kneed down onto my knee and placed my right hand on her shoulder.

Her head shot up like a rocket, so fast that she looked like she had a head rush, then looked straight at me with a snarl. I could see light tear stains on her cheeks that leaked from golden eyes as a few tears still ran down the sides of her cheek bones. To be honest, she looked heavenly.

"Qui es-tu? Laisse-moi tranquille!" She pushed onto my arm that grasped her shoulder making my hand let go it's grip. This was when she stood, grabbed and dragged me up by the collar, and then pushed me up against the wall that was behind me. "'ey love! I'm not 'ere to harm ya! I don't even know why ya lost the plot with me!" She quirked up an eyebrow in confusion and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Never met a Brit before 'ave ya love? Now you understand how the rest of us feel when it comes to the constant French we keep hearing." She started to loosen her grip on my shirt collar. "So you're not from here?" I smiled brightly at her. "Oi! I only came 'ere a few weeks ago so I could go to the Overwatch Academy." I then pointed at my varsity jacket that had my last name under the academy's letter.

"The Overwatch Academy? Impressionnant pour une fille si petite." She let go of my collar and backed up a step as I rubbed the back of my neck in a sheepish why. "Sorry love, still don't quite know what ya saying. Like I said, only been 'ere a few weeks." She bowed her head a little with her hands folded together. "Sorry mada-" I stuck out my hand toward the girl with the most friendliest smile I could muster. "You look about my age so no need to be formal. The name's Lena Oxton." She stared at my hand as if it was foreign. Which wasn't wrong but.. She seemed as if she never seen that kind of jester before. I was gonna tell her that she's suppose to shake my hand but she placed her hand into the cup of mine and looked right into my eyes.

"Amélie.." "That's one beautiful name, love." I seen her smile a little at that. "Merci Lena." "Just the truth darling." I gave her a wink and I could hear the faintness of a giggle come from the depths of her throat. It seems like I was breaking down a wall she was keeping up because she tried her best to hide it with a cough that was undeniably fake. "If you don't mind me asking love, what's got such a pretty girl like yourself in such a cruddy alley like this?" I watched how she started fiddling with her hands as she broke her stare away from me. "I...It's a little too personal to tell someone that's a complete stranger." I took a step closer and took a light grip around her right wrist.

"We can change the stranger part if ya want. How about this? I gotta go to track practice, but there's a cafe not far away from the academy. If it's 'ight with you, I would like to meet ya there around five ish. Is that 'ight, love?" I seen her contemplating it. It seems that she shrugged off the idea that I'm a complete stranger and nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll meet you there." I fist bumped the sky a little as I heard a faint giggle come from the girl in front of me. That was when my watch started beeping. "Oh shite! I'm late! I'll see you around five Amélie!" I started running down the alley from the way I came as I waved toward the girl.

Now I just have to hope that I won't run into a wall on the way there.

 **Again, just saying that this was quick and I'm still kinda new to these kind of ships so sorry if characters are OOC or anything like that. As well, I'm kinda rusty on my French so sorry if there is anything that seems wrong. Also, I'm not quite sure if I'll continue this... Maybe if people like it I might.**

 **Translations:**

 **Qui es-tu? Laisse-moi tranquille!- Who are you? Leave me alone!**

 **Impressionnant pour une fille si petite. - Impressive for a girl so small.**

 **Thanks for reading loves! Also, stay musical!**


	2. La-What Now?

**Huh. Didn't know that people would of actually enjoyed this story so far. I'm warning you all right now that I almost never think out any of my stories set for little** **glimpse of what I had a thought of for a chapter, hence the summary. But I'm gonna try to do that with this story... I'm usually terrible at it, but I'm going to try. XD Also, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I'm kinda between ships and I'm having issues trying to figure out what one I should zone in on for now till I start school up next week. Plus, sorry to anyone I offend with the Russian accent writing... I'm using how** **J.K. Rowling writes Viktor Krum's speech in the Harry Potter series as a reverence...Anyway,** **I hope you enjoy!**

"Vis eez your last laps! After vis, had toward da showers and your done!"

I could feel my tank ripple against my skin as I ran. I had no problem keep the lead in the laps as our couch yelled this into her megaphone. Aleksandra Zaryanova or known as couch Zarya is one to run us ragged during practice to the point that most of the male population on the track team who want to be show offs, burn themselves out.

 _Idiots._

I'm on the last couple laps when my buddy Lucio comes up next to me in the lane next to me. Lucio and I have been buddies for a while. I might of just got into the Overwatch Academy not long ago, but I met him back in London when his school came over the pond to face mine in a Track and Field competition. We became quick friends in the process and actually had friendly races on the last few days he was there. We even made a chant for when we were in the front of the pack.

"Hey Lena! If they can't keep up?" I smiled toward his direction and ducked my head in before speeding up. "Then stay outta our way!" He sped up trying to keep in lock with me as we past the last line. I didn't even realize that we did three laps in such a small amount of time. We high fived before heading toward the school's athletic building while the others were still lapping.

"So Lena, me and some of the guy were gonna cool off down at the pool after wash up. You wanna join?" I shook my head lightly as we started walking in step. "That's does sound tempting. But I gotta date.. Ish." He gave me a questionable look. "Ish? What do you mean by that?" I gave him a sheepish smile. "Well mate... I met a girl today. Met her in da alley ways too. Breathe of true beauty, a ballerina as well. Seems she's from around 'ere too." He nudged me on the arm. "So was that the true reason you were late to practice? What's this girl's name anyway?" I jabbed him lightly in the arm back. "Don't be a wanker! Her name's Amélie." He gave me a shocked look. "Amélie? As in Amélie Lacroix?" We went through the main doors of the building at this point and started heading toward the shower hallway.

"La- what now?" Lucio facepalmed at that. "You didn't even get her last name?" I shrugged. "Well she kinda got angry with me finding her and had me by the neck... I didn't quite care if I didn't get her last name." He put a hand through his dreadlocks and gave me a disproving look as he then planted his hand down his face. "Just, if it is Amélie Lacroix, keep your guard up. They say the girl's emotionless and absolutely hell on earth in an angel's display." I nodded to what he was saying ans smiled sweetly toward him. "Awe Luci! You're worried for me! How sweet! Don't worry mate, I'll keep my guard up for ya." I pulled open the girl's shower room door as he started heading toward the guy's. "Just making sure Lena. I know how deep you get when it comes to the girls you get attached to."

* * *

After showering, changing back to my street clothes, and saying my goodbyes to Lucio: I headed off toward the cafe down the block from the school. It was nice place. Reminded me of home, honestly. Even has the Union Jack hanging in the main lounge above the the tables. Even named after the Monmouth Cafe in London, hell it's actually run by British natives too. Lucio actually introduced me to the place when I told him I was feeling a bit home sick.

I pushed open the door and scanned the area for the dark hair and golden eyed mistress that invaded my thoughts through out practice. She was in a corner of the cafe looking down at a caffee cup that was held with both hands. Steam was rising from the cup giving her a faded halo effect. She was in a black long sleeved shirt with what seemed to be a pair of light blue skinny jeans. She looked a lot better in that than her torn up ballet outfit.

 _I bet she looks even better in nothin'._

Whoa there tiger. Haven't even knew her a day yet and this is only the second time you're meeting her. So get your head out of the gutter and stop thinking about shirtless french ballerinas.

 _Damn it that only made it worse._

I walked across the room with a smile taking over my lips quickly. Once I got close enough I opened my mouth to say a greeting before I notice that she was staring daggers into the dark liquid that halfway filled her cup. I smirked when I decided to try to be clever.

"I don't know what that coffee did to ya love, but I don't think it's liking getting stared daggers at." She lifted her head up and gave me a shocked look before smiling softly. "It's you." I smiled at her as I took the free seat across from her. "Who else would it be lovely?" She smiled down at her cup as her fingers tapped against the sides lightly. "This might seem rude, but all the British I met here while waiting sound quite the same as you do." I shrugged a little at that. "Bugger all darling. No offences here."

She lifted up her cup to take a long sip from the cup before starting to speak again. "So mon Chéri. I was wondering why a girl like you was running down the alleys." I smirked a little as I put my elbows onto the light brown circle table and leaning forward toward the woman across from me. "And I was wondering why a pretty girl like you was sitting all dirtied up in alley for but I guess I'll answer you if you answer me." I watched as a light tint of pink take over her cheeks when I called her pretty but quickly fade as I continued the sentence shortly after.

"My answer is a little too personal to tell a woman I had just met." I leaned back from where I perched upon my elbows and moved then off the table so that my hands were gripping the edge of the table. "Then I guess we're just gonna have to get to know each other don't we, love?" She smiled upon that answer and took her hands off her cup so that she could drag a long index finger along the rim of the cup.

"Oui. Seems so." I beamed a smile toward her direction as Lucio's words started to float about around my head.

 _Just, if it is Amélie Lacroix, keep your guard up. They say the girl's emotionless and absolutely hell on earth in an angel's display._

I shook my head lightly which oddly went unnoticed by the girl across from me. "Sorry, but I was just thinking. I never caught your full name now did I?"

She shook her head lightly. "I guess not." She stuck a tanned hand toward me have way above the table. "Amélie Lacroix, à votre service mon Chéri."

 _Awe bollocks._


	3. So Close!

"Ma Chéri? Are you alright?"

 _She's the girl Lucio was warning about. Damn it! Should I be worried though? I understand that he said that she's an emotionless girl in an angel's disguise, but should I take that seriously? She's been laughing and smiling toward me for the past few minutes. If she was emotionless like Lucio said, she shouldn't be able to act so genuine._

"Lena? You're starting to worry me."

I looked up into her liquid gold eyes and seen the mixture of worry running through the light pools as the words swirled around my mind. _She's worried about me?_

I shake my head slightly and smiled toward the taller girl. "Everything's hunky-dory love! Just got caught within my thoughts for a moment there 'hats all. Sorry for making ya worried." She seemed fine with that answer and smiled lightly back. "That's quite alright Lena. Everyone loses themselves within their own mind from time to time." I nodded as the girl spoke. "Well if that ain't the gospel truth, than I wouldn't know what is."

After the finally word made it's way off my lips, a large Grandfather Clock had started to dig marking the time of 6:00 pm. I looked out the window surrounding the entry door to seen that the sun had begun to set. "Seems it's getting late darling. Want me to escort ya home?" I stood and held my arm out for Amélie to take which gave me the reward of a shimmering smile from her. "Oui. Merci, Lena." She stood and put her hand on the bend of my elbow. When our bodies connected I felt electricity take over my arm even if there was a jacket and a long sleeved shirt in between her hand and my skin. I could feel a light blush take over my face as we excited through the double doors.

It seemed that the temperature had dropped along with the sun as we started walking. I could tell by how Amélie had begun to shiver lightly beside me. "Ya cold love?" She shook her head from side to side but her chattering teeth had answered the truth for her. I chuckled lightly into my free hand before taking my arm back to slip off my varsity jacket and slipped it over her sleek form. The jacket stopped upon her midriff but the jacket itself was baggy against her form. I smiled at her as I watched a pink tint take over her cheeks and put my arm that she once held around her waist.

"Better?" She nodded and leaned against me while tugging on the collar of the jacket so it would be closer to her chest. "Again, thank you Lena.. But how do you do it?" I gave her a questionable look as we crossed the street. "What do you mean by 'hat love?" She looked at if she was deep in thought as she began to speak after a few moments of silence. "How can you be so nice to someone you just met not even a day in a world that is so cruel?"

 _Wow. How could she think that way? I understand that the world can be complete rubbish at times, but how could she think that no one can act nice like this? Doesn't she have guys doing this for her all the time? Unless they're complete jackoffs, I don't understand how she asked that._

"Seems to me darling that you haven't been around the right people. That, or no one around you knows how to treat a beautiful girl right." I winked her from the corner of my eye as she gave me a blank stare. After a few silent moments, a smile came over her face. "Maybe so. But you really are something rare. Une personne rare." I chuckled once again toward the girl. "Like I said before love, I don't speak much French. But your angelic voice is making everything sounds like a complement."

After that everything fell into silent smiles and constant giggles. Once we got close to her flat, we slowed down and she stepped in front of me. "Well, this is my door. Again, merci for today ma Chéri." She start to take off my jacket before I pull the collar together before she could slip it of her shoulders. "Keep it for now love." She gave me a questionable look for like the eighth time today. "What for?" I smiled as I looked into her eyes and stepped closer toward her. "It gives you a reason to see me again don't it?" She smiled slightly as she placed a hand upon my cheek. "Oh Lena, I would want to see you again even without your jacket being on my shoulders." She then placed her forehead against my own as she tilted her head down toward me. We inched closer toward each other till our noses touched.

We closed our eyes about the same time as I could feel her warm breath against my lips. I felt as if there was a fire in my belly as my grip on the rim of my jacket tightened.

"Hey Amélie! You're home!"

 _Bollocks!_

 **Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for both of the reviews and thanks for the nice words people have sent me about this fanfict!**

 **Translation:**

 **personne rare- a rare person indeed**

 **Again, thanks everybody! Also, stay musical!**


	4. You've Said Enough

We pulled apart as I felt my face was covered in flames. I stole a quick glance toward Amélie to see that she had an disapproving look toward the man at the door while blushing heavily.

"Gérard! Do you always have to do that?" Wait.. G _érard?_ All I heard was a hearty laughter that took over the silence that over came the three of us. "Awe Amélie, don't be so pouty. Just wanted to meet the girl you texted about." Once the man walked down the steps I noticed exactly who he was from his short blonde hair down six feet to his toes. Once he looked in my direction he gave me a shocked look. "Well looky here! Overwatch Academy's very own Lena 'Tracer' Oxton! Fastest girl in all of the academy!"

I thought that my face couldn't get any redder, but it somehow did. "Nice to see ya Gérard. Didn't know you two know each other. " I looked back over to Amélie who seemed like she was trying to hide deeper into my jacket. Like a prey hiding from a predator. Seems the taller man decided that this was a sign for him to wrap his arm over the dark haired girl's shoulders. "My own family doesn't talk about me huh? That makes me feel special, sis. Tir à la soeur de coeur Amélie." I gave the taller girl a a shocked look and mouthed the word 'siblings?' toward her. She shrugged with a sheepish smile while mouthing 'sorry' toward me. I just gave her a reassuring smile to show I wasn't upset.

"Well I'll leave you two to your goodbyes. I enjoy you very much Lena, but I'm not letting anyone stay the night with my sister." He said with a wink as he walked back up the steps. Now I defiantly knew my face was completely flushed. I rubbed the back of my neck and stared toward where Amélie stood. She giggled as her cheeks matched the same shade of red that my face was.

"Je suis tellement désolé Lena. My brother can be a little.. Protective about who I meet and talk to." I shrugged it off and took a step closer to the gushing purpette. She had a smile on her face and put her hands on my shoulders. "It's alright love. I understand how family can be a little suffocating at times." I placed my hands on the sides of her hips and smiled sweetly to her as she placed her forehead back against mine. "I guess I should award you for the understanding. Oui?" I swallowed hard thanks to the dryness in my throat. "If ya wanna love." She closed her molten gold eyes as our noses rubbed against one another. Her hands then moved to the sides of my face as I closed my eyes in response.

This time no one interrupted us as our lips met. Her lips were soft yet chilled. This was probably because of us standing outside for so long. But our lips moved effortlessly agaisnt one another as we took minor separations through the seconds for quick breaths. My fingers started to entangled themselves with the hem of her sweater as her's entangled with my hair. We broke apart a few seconds later with a string of saliva coming from between us. I wish it didn't end, but all good things have to at some point right?

We stood there for a little bit. With her hands running through my hair and rubbing at the back of my neck, while mine was tightening and loosening my grip on her sweater. She seemed lost as she stared into my hazel orbs, which I couldn't blame her as I stared deeply into her golden pools. My attention was only taken away from her when there was a hasty knock on her window. I looked over to see Gérard pointing down at his watch. This time, all I did was giggle as Amélie got flustered. "Seems your brother is starting to lose the plot with us. I'll see ya tomorrow, 'ight?" She smiled sweetly as I spoke. "Hopefully, I have ballet practice at The Paris Opera Ballet School. Maybe I'll see you outside of the Academy building?" My eyes widened a little as she said the dance school she goes to.

 _Well I'm gobsmacked. That's the best dance school in the whole world ain't it? If not, the best ballet school in all of France. She must be some dancer then._

"Sure thing love." I pulled away from her afterwards. "Well, I'm gonna go before your brother decides that he wants to beat my arse." I got up on my tip toes and pecked her on the cheek before running down the street. "See ya tomorrow beauty!"

* * *

I walked the street that held Amélie's dance school as I fixed the collar of my bomber jacket. I guess being apart of the RAF program in the academy has it's perks. I seen the front gates of the school and leaned against one of the laps out the front. Now I know I promised her that I would meet her outside the academy, but I didn't have track practice on Mondays and school was let out early anyway. So I ended up asking Gérard when her dance class let out. He said that it might not be a good idea to meet her right out of practice, but I didn't quiet care. All I could think about while my science teacher droned about quantum physics was the basic features of her face.

I watched how a bunch of men and women a like walked out in white/black ballet outfits. I smiled when I seen the purple curtain that is Amélie's hair. I walked up on tapped her on the shoulder thanks to her back being toward me. "Heya beauty!" She turned her head toward me and then turned her head away. "What are _you_ doing here Lena?" She sounded so cold as she spoke my name. It made me cringe.

"Well. School was let out early so I asked your brother when you get out of practice so I could see you. Didn't see the point of ya going all the way over there when I could just come here for ya." I gave her a smile but it seems that she wasn't listening as she just kept walking without acknowledging what I had said. She's acting so.. Strange.

"Amélie, what's going on? You're acting weird." She turned and gave me a nasty look. "Can you leave me alone?! Vous êtes un tel ravageur!" I cringe once again and looked her dead in her eyes as tears started to sting mine. She had a hurt look her eyes even if her face still had a hard snarl on her face. "Beauty, what happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" My voice sounded rash and faded as I spoke. I noticed that the snarl disappeared and was replaced now with a soft look.

"Lena. I-" I put my hand up was a single tear slipped from my eye lids. "Save it. You already said enough. I'll leave you alone beau-Amélie." I started walking away. I even ignored as she yelled out my name. That was until I was dragged into a dark alley and slammed up against the wall.

* * *

 **Hey guys and gals! Just wanted to say that I hope you guys enjoyed this update and thanks for the kind words that I've been receiving!**

 **Translations:**

 **Tir à la soeur de coeur Amélie- Shot through the heart sister Amélie**

 **Je suis tellement désolé Lena- I'm so sorry Lena**

 **Vous êtes un tel ravageur !- You're such a pest!**

 **Stay musical everybody!**


End file.
